lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Summertime Blues
Summertime Blues is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Blythe has to cope with the anxiety of leaving her family and pet friends behind when she is accepted to spend the whole summer at the junior program at a fashion camp. Summary A very excited Blythe runs into the pet shop one day and begins to bounce all over the room while the pets watch. They don't understand whats going on but think it looks fun and follow her until Mrs. Twombly comes in to ask what they are doing. There Blythe explains that she got accepted to attend a special fashion school upstate, and if she does well there then she may end up just studying fashion for her entire life from this point on. As she mentions how long she will be gone, Blythe then takes off while Mrs. Twombly slowly, sadly follows. Besides her, the pets are all saddened suddenly... Russell tells the others not to panic since he thinks he can get all of the information needed then. He claims it probably isn't as bad as they all think. Meanwhile, up in their apartment Blythe has been showing her dad the pictures of the place she'll be staying. She is very excited, and unaware of how saddened he is also. She then realizes she never asked him if she could go and while he isn't that sure, he couldn't stand to see her sad, so he agrees to it. With that Blythe takes off, just as Mrs. Twombly arrives to speak to Roger. She tells her plans of keeping Blythe home, but Roger informs her that all of her plans aren't very reasonable. He thinks the right thing to do is to just support her and her dream, and besides, she will only be gone for the summer. But they do both agree that they can't imagine the pet shop without her. Later on, Blythe is discussing the news with her friends. She mentions to them that it's really far away by car, or short by plane. This upsets Jasper since she will be gone for most of the summer, but Youngmee and Sue yell at him for it. Russell returns to inform the pets of what is going on. While the news isn't bad, it isn't that great either. They all realize that while they will still have Mrs. Twombly and care about her, she isnt as fun as Blythe is. But Russell tells them to calm down since they should all be supportive instead. So he suggests that they throw a going away party. The following day, Jasper, Sue, and Youngmee exit school, all excited for the start of summer until they suddenly remember that Blythe wont be with them. However, Youngmee reminds them that they shouldn't tell Blythe how much they miss her out of concern that she might feel bad for leaving them. When Blythe joins them and sees the tickets they have to a really fun theme park, she gets pretty excited until remembering that she wont be there either. The others convince her that she shouldn't even concerned over them, when she asks if they will miss her. Then they take off after assuring her that she will have a lot more fun then them since she actually is going to a place known as "F.U.N". Which leaves Blythe feeling a little bit sad... Back at the Pet Shop, Blythe walks in and begins to clean while noticing all of the pets acting strange. She apologizes to Zoe for not getting to work on her summer fashions but Zoe claims not to care. Vinnie then proceeds to tell her that she should go to the school and have fun, not even thinking or worrying over them. Russell then pulls out a clipboard to ask them what they plan on doing for the party. Pepper wants to put on a comedy show, while Sunil plans on performing, Zoe wants to sing a new song, Vinnie wants to dance for her, and Penny was hoping to do a ribbon dance for them. After Minka reveals her painting for Blythe ideas, Russell suddenly stops to realize that he was the only pet not to think up anything yet. As Blythe walks int othe main room, she is introduced to a girl named Madison. She will be taking her place for the summer and Mrs. Twombly reveals that she did a search to find the perfect replacement. Blythe then tells her to follow after her and she runs up ahead to ask the pets to make a lot of conversation with them. She wants to see if she can understand them, but it turns out she cant, which calms Blythe down a bit. Later on the pets are all busy practicing. Since Russell isn't that sure of what to do, he decides to just review everyone else instead. He makes a lyric suggestion for Zoe and tells the rest to practice while Minka assures him that she will be finished in time. By now, Blythe goes over the Zany Island grand opening using her laptop. She is beginning to reconsider heading to fashion camp when her dad walks in with a lot of camp items. She thanks her dad for the help before telling him how much she will miss him. He promises they can talk on the phone, and email each other, and also write letters. Then before leaving the room he tells her to make sure she gets to bed soon since they need to go very early in the morning. With that Blythe runs into the pet shop and sees how strangely dark it looks. Russell approaches and has her take a seat right near a stage they set up. Then all of the pets begin to perform for Blythe. After they finish, Minka then reveals the special painting she made for Blythe. Which consists of nothing but splashes of color. Russell then admits he didn't have anything to make or give to Blythe, but since he set up the party, Blythe is happy about that. He then reminds them that Blythe will only be gone for a little while and when her dad calls, she gives them all one final goodbye before heading out into the main room. There Mrs. Twombly reveals she set up a web camera for Blythe so that she can watch the pets whenever she misses them. As she leaves the building, she then says goodbye to her friends, who all try to assure her that they wont be doing anything fun anyway. But she doesnt buy it and she promises to talk to them whenever she gets a chance. Then she takes off... At the airport, Blythe reveals a list of things she wrote for her dad to do. Such as throwing away old food, watering the plants, and other things. Before she can say anymore though, she sees the bus for fashion camp. But her dad assures her to concentrate and have fun at camp and stop worrying over everyone else. He then says goodbye to her and she leaves for the bus while telling a rude bird she heard what he said, much to his surprise. Quotes :Blythe: Thank you, Russell, I think I'll miss you most of all. Songs Featured *Stay Here Forever *It Won't Be Long Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark and Sue Patterson *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly and Jasper Jones *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Youngmee Song and Madison Singers *Kylee Epp - Zoe Trent *Laura Hastings - Penny Ling *Jessica Zraly Animation Errors *On Minka's painting to Blythe, the blue spot (that represents Penny Ling) keeps changing positions on the canvas. Gallery Minka playing guitar.png I think she and I were closer.png Pepper with maraca.png Pets in recording studio.png Pepper and Minka vocalizing.png Russell mixing sound.png Russell the sound engineer.png Vinnie on drums.png Minka's eyes watering.png Minka crying.png Sunil playing guitar.png Sunil's eyes watering.png Sunil crying.png Russell activates windshield wipers.png Sunil still crying.png Russell signals Penny Ling.png I think Russell's to blame.png Vinnie crying.png Minka eats calendar.png Vinnie sucking his thumb.png Vinnie gasping.png Pepper hits Vinnie.png Smiling Pets.png Pepper smacks Vinnie.png Vinnie acting cool.png Vinnie shouting at Bylthe.png Pepper hits Vinnie again.png Sunil shoves Pepper.png Sunil explaining his new trick.png Vinnie egypt dance.png Sunil with picture.png Sunil with magic box.png Sunil closes magic box.png Sunil tapping the box.png Sunil opens box.png Sunil reappears picture.png Vinnie dancing for Bylthe.png Pets finish show.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Of The Episodes